Somebody Else
by Padfootpuppygirl
Summary: Hermione always wished she was someone else. When she drinks a potion-gone-wrong, she gets thrown back in time and is placed in another girl's body.Some HPOC HGSB later Readreview!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hermione's First Mistake  
  
"Wow, that's the third time this year that I'm scheduled to die," Harry Potter said as he, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley walked out of Double Divination. "I wonder how I'll die this time."  
  
"Probably death by can opener or something," Ron mused. Hermione liked Professor Trewlaney the least of the three.   
  
"She just speaks rubbish. Harry, how many times has she been right? Maybe once or twice, but only out of dumb luck," she said. "What do we have next?"  
  
"Potions, with the Slytherins, but not for another hour or so," Harry said. "Hey, are you guys going to the Snowball next week? Ron, I think you should ask Mackenzie to the dance," he said, and Ron's face turned even redder than his hair.   
  
"Mackenzie Warrington? You like Mack?" Hermione was laughing. Mackenzie was Hermoine's good friend, and a fellow Gryffindor. Mack had been asking about Ron for a week now, and she suspected that she had a crush on him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I really think you should ask her. You never know, she may say yes," she said, winking.   
  
"What? Never mind. So Hermione, are you going? I heard you telling Mackenzie that you fancied Adam Wilhelm," Ron said, obviously changing the subject.   
  
_'Yeah, me and the rest of the female population._' She thought to herself. Adam was the Hogwarts heartthrob, and the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Maybe I do. But you guys know that I don't like dances. Too much hassle," she said. They continued to walk in silence, until they got to the Gryffindor common room. Harry said the password and they stepped inside.   
  
"See you in Potions," Harry said, and he and Ron walked off to the boys' dormitories. Hermione walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _'Me, ask Adam to the dance. That would be a joke_.' Her appearance was the same as it had been for the past 6 years at Hogwarts. Her bookwormish looks never got any attention from guys, apart from Viktor Krum. Even then she wondered why he had asked her to the Yule Ball. _'God, I'm just so...plain_.' She never bothered to even fix her mousy brown hair; it was nearly impossible to get a comb through it without it getting stuck. Her hazel eyes were her best feature, but still fairly dull. She had curves, but they were never shown off under her loose-fitting school robes. "Sometimes, I wish I was just someone else," she whispered to herself.   
  
"Be careful what you wish for, dear," her reflection said to her. She realized that she needed to go to Potions, and walked off wondering what her reflection had meant.   
  
Right as Hermione walked in, Snape began the lesson. She was Parvati's partner for the second time that week, and their potion was just as they wanted it. Neville, as always, had messed his up again.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom, that potion is supposed to be green. If I'm not mistaken, yours is bright orange. Must you get another detention?" Snape said icily, and Neville began to turn red.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, I just-,"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Longbottom's mistake. Also, detention tonight-with me," Snape said. Everyone knew that Professor Snape hated the Gryffindors, but picking on Neville like that was ridiculous. Hermione had had enough from Snape already.   
  
"Leave him alone!" she shouted. "You always pick on him, even when the Slytherins' potions are more off-color than his!"  
  
"Miss Granger, would you be willing to 'test' Mr. Longbottom's potion, then?" he asked, with a dangerous glint in his eye. Hermione hadn't expected that, but she didn't want to look weak in front of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.   
  
"Fine, then, I will," she said confidently, knowing that drinking it had dire consequences that she didn't really want to risk. She carefully picked up a flask of the orange potion that Snape poured for her and took a drink. Almost instantly, she dropped the flask and it shattered on the floor into a thousand pieces. Everything around her spun quickly, and turned into a blur of colors. She felt like she was being pulled on a merry-go-round, faster and faster, until she thought she would be sick. Just then, everything just stopped, and she saw nothing but black.  
  
A/N: I'm trying new things, and this story is off to a slow start. BUT, I hope it gets better. PLEEEEEAASE R&R flames always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up in a bed the next morning, with a strange scent on the pillow and sheets. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and rolled over, only to find a boy sleeping soundly next to her. The boy was very good-looking, and she wondered why he was in HER bed. She reached down to move his arms so she could get out of bed, and she felt the smooth feeling of silk against her hand. She lifted the blanket and saw that she was wearing a blood-red silk nightgown, one she had never seen before. She also noticed that her skin was more olive than usual. Her fingernails were perfectly manicured, and painted deep red. _'What in Merlin is going on here_?' She got out of bed, careful not to disturb the boy.   
  
Hermione looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe what she saw. Looking back at her was a stunningly beautiful girl, definitely not the girl Hermione used to know. This girl had soft, raven black hair, which was barely past her shoulders, and had perfect waves that framed her model-like face. Her eyes were a deep green, and had sort of a shape that resembled cats' eyes. Her nose was in perfect balance with the rest of her face, as were her lips, which were not pink and chapped like they previously were, but deep red to match her nightgown. She had 4 earrings in one ear, and 5 in the other. Her olive skin was flawless, and she had a more muscular build, with perfect curves just where they needed to be. She stood in stunned silence, until a husky voice snapped her out of her dazed reverie.   
  
"Rayne, baby, what are you doing out of bed?" asked the boy in bed sleepily. He had a great body, his perfectly chiseled abs could be seen from under the blanket. Hermione didn't know what to say for a moment. She had to think of a lie, and fast.   
  
"Nothing, just couldn't sleep," she said, but he was already snoring. Hermione walked out of her bedroom and into the common room, where a few girls were sitting around the fire chatting giddily, most likely about boys. She looked around the common room, still clad in Gryffindor colors. _'At least I'm still in Gryffindor._'  
  
"Oh hey, Rayne! What are you doing out of bed?" a blonde haired girl asked Hermione. She just used the same excuse as before.  
  
"I-couldn't sleep," she lied. She wanted some questions answered, and fast.   
  
"You can come sit down with us if you want," another girl asked, this one with red hair. Her bright emerald eyes looked strangely familiar. "Me and Jackie were just talking about you and Michael."  
  
This grabbed Hermione's attention. So, the boy's name was Michael. She instantly wanted to know more. "Really? About what?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Just how you guys were so cute together," the brown-haired one, which she guessed was Jackie, said happily. "One week today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys are great together! So, Lily, I saw you looking at James AGAIN today!" the blonde girl said excitedly. _'No way could it be...that couldn't be Harry's mother! Did I go back in time when I drank that potion_?' She picked up a newspaper that was lying next to her and read the date: _November 21st, 1974_.   
  
"I was not!" Lily exclaimed loudly. "He's such a git! Always picking on poor Severus! He's never done anything to them!"  
  
"Lils, everyone hates Snivellus," Jackie said, matter-of-factly.   
  
"Well, no one else goes around hexing him left and right now, do they?"  
  
"Well, they should!" the blonde said.   
  
"Amy! That's mean!" Lily said.  
  
"And true. Lily, James fancies you. I don't know why you don't just jump him. He's so adorable!" Amy said.   
  
"AND the best Quidditch player we have," Jackie added thoughtfully.   
  
"You guys are insane! I'm going back to bed!" Lily said, storming off.   
  
"She'll be back. Hey, did you guys see Sirius today? That sweater he was wearing.." Jackie purred.  
  
"OH MY GOD, he looked at me today! I almost spilled my ink, I was so excited!" Amy said.  
  
"He only looked at you because you tripped over your own feet while you were watching him!" Lily yelled at her from her bed. "And you did spill your ink, all over MY tank top!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Amy said, turning red.   
  
"Hey, Rayne, are you all right? You haven't said a word," Jackie asked.   
  
It took Hermione a moment to register that Jackie was talking to her. _'I HAVE to get used to this name, since it looks like I'm going to be here a while_.' "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Michael!" Jackie exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Hermione felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist and turned her head slightly so that his lips almost touched hers. "Come back to bed, I'm getting cold," he whispered huskily, and she could feel his breath across her own lips. Hermione decided that she would have to wait and see Dumbledore in the morning.   
  
**AN**: How is this going so far? If you're confused now, don't worry, I'll clear it up in the next chapter. I really don't know what year the Maurauders were in school, so just correct me if I'm wrong. Please R&R, it helps me fix what I'm doing wrong. Flames are always welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning earlier than she usually would have. She tried to roll over in bed so that she could open the drapes but something was in her way...it was Michael. She had completely forgotten about everything that had happened the night before.   
  
She got out of bed, careful not to disturb him. When she stepped out of the shower, she performed a drying spell and was completely dry seconds later. With her towel still on, she reached for the doorknob of her closet, anticipating what kind of clothes would be in there for her. What she saw had taken her by surprise.  
  
The closet was very neatly organized, with very nice dress robes and elegant dresses were by themselves on one side, neatly hanging on hangers. The other half of the closet was what she guessed was Rayne's regular school attire, which consisted of many old t-shirts and torn jeans. She pulled one of the shirts out so that she could read the logo. It was a muggle band that she was completely familiar with; the shirt had a large AC/DC logo on it with a picture of Angus Young playing guitar on it. She looked at the rest of the shirts, which had other muggle bands on them, such as the Sex Pistols, Clash, and many other punk bands she liked back at home.   
  
Hermione decided that she would wear a black Ramones shirt, a pair of torn jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. She looked at her reflection as she passed the large closet mirror. She admired the way her hair hung perfectly in loose waves, and she hadn't even styled it yet. _'Wow, I think I could get used to this..._' The jeans she had chosen clung perfectly to her hips, and were torn at the knee and behind her thigh on one leg. The sneakers were worn just enough to be comfortable, but not too ratty-looking. The shirt was torn just above the hem of her pants, showing a sliver of her skin, and she noticed a mark on her skin.   
  
Just to the right of her bellybutton was a small red and green rose tattoo. She also noticed that her bellybutton was pierced, and the balls on each end of the metal were scarlet, gold, and had the Gryffindor lion placed in the center. Hermione didn't even bother to put on makeup; she decided that she looked good enough already.   
  
Sneaking out the door of her room, she noticed that Michael still hadn't woken up yet, and she hadn't really wanted him to either; she wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore alone.   
  
Thankfully, no one was roaming through the halls yet, so she hurried before anyone else woke up. When she got to the gargoyle statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she realized that she didn't even know the password. Suddenly, a voice from behind her startled her so badly that she nearly screamed.  
  
"So good to see you up early for a change, Miss Stanford," Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed through the empty hallways. "You wanted to speak to me, I imagine?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. It's sort of urgent, so if you could lend me a minute-,"  
  
But he had cut her off mid-sentence. "Of course, I'd like to know why you're acting a bit... out of the ordinary. Please, please, let's go inside my office."  
  
He said the password and as they were ascending the stairs to his office, she noticed how he hadn't changed much in a 29 year's time period. He still had the same robes, same hat, same twinkling in his eye as the Dumbledore she knew from 2004.   
  
"Please, have a seat, Miss Stanford. Something's on your mind?"  
  
"Yes, professor. I don't know where to start. This may sound strange, but please let me finish. I was currently attending Hogwarts in the year 2004, and in the middle of my Potions class, Professor Snape was picking on one of the students. There is a student, Neville Longbottom, who isn't very good at making potions, and his of course was the wrong color. He asked me if I wanted to drink it to prove to the class that it was wrong. I, of course, didn't want to look weak in front of my friends.   
  
"I'm not entirely sure of what happened next, all I remember is taking a drink and passing out, and I woke up in a strange bed 29 years earlier," she took a deep breath, glad to get that off her chest.   
  
"Well, Miss...,"  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger," she said.   
  
"Well, Miss Granger, that's quite a story you've got there," he said. "I can't say that I've dealt with anything like this before, but that's not a problem. It seems that the potion you drank was a rare potion, a Lycajuice potion, which when drunk causes you to switch places with someone you long to become, and Rayne Stanford seems to be victim of this. Her mind is, as you've probably guessed, is inside of your body right now, in 2004.   
  
"Eventually, it will wear off and you will be back to your old self again. How long it will last, I'm not entirely sure. In the meantime, you will have to live Rayne's life, which means going to her classes. I have her schedule for you, and please Miss Granger, don't tell anyone who you really are. If you have questions, come to me, no one else."  
  
"Thank you so much, Professor!" she exclaimed, skimming over Rayne's schedule. Her next class wasn't for another hour and a half. She left Dumbledore's office to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, someone else had already said the password, so she didn't have to ask for it. When she walked in and was about to flop down on the scarlet and gold sofa by the fire, she noticed Jackie and Amy both staring at someone across the common room.   
  
"What are you guys looking-," she started, but was cut off by Amy's squeal.  
  
"SHHH Rayne, there he is!"  
  
She looked in the direction that they were and saw him. He was talking with three other boys, but he stood out the most. She could see why they were staring. The boy looked like he was about her age. He had raven black hair, which was straight, but curled up slightly at the ends, and fell casually into his eyes. _Oh God, those eyes..._ He had beautiful bright blue eyes that shone when he laughed at something his friend had said. Underneath his black sweater, she could make out the outline of muscles, and you could tell he worked out a lot.   
  
Hermione's now green eyes met the boy's bright blue ones. He furrowed his dark eyebrows in confusion, and she realized that she was staring at him and her mouth was hanging open. _'Smooth, Hermione, real smooth..._'   
  
"Wow," she breathed. Amy and Jackie both looked at her with skeptical looks.   
  
"You've been acting strange lately," Jackie said.   
  
"Rayne's been acting strange lately, Prongs," Sirius Black said to his best friend, James Potter.   
  
"Really? I haven't noticed."  
  
"That's because you're too busy ogling over Lily Evans, man," Remus Lupin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Seriously, she was just staring at me like I was a complete stranger. I even heard one of her friends say that she was acting strange last night," Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Padfoot. It's probably just a 'girl' thing," James said, while watching someone across the common room. Lily had just taken a seat next to Amy on the couch by the fire.   
  
"James is staring at you again, Lils."  
  
"Merlin, I want to put a dungbomb down his pants. He really gets on my nerves," she fumed.   
  
"I think someone want to put her hand down his pants, not a dungbomb," Jackie squealed.  
  
"Ewww! Yeah, right!" Lily said, the tips of her ears turning red.  
  
"I didn't say you specifically. But, since you brought it up, I did catch you watching him the other day during dinner," Jackie said. "You know you fancy him."  
  
Lily just harrumphed and walked away.  
  
"She fancies him," Amy said nonchalantly. "Speaking of fancying someone, why were you gaping at Sirius a minute ago, Rayne?"  
  
"Sirius? Sirius Black?" _'No way could that be... it's Sirius!_' "I wasn't!"  
  
"Whatever. Jackie, did you get that essay for Arithmacy done?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
As they talked, Hermione thought about Sirius. She couldn't believe that's the Sirius that she had known! She remembered him telling her and Harry about how he had been with a lot of girls in school, but she had definitely not expected him to look like a clothing model! _'I think I may enjoy this a little more than I should...'  
_  
**A/N**: Wow, I hope that wasn't retarded. Sorry about the confusion, civilian-kritik, I never really thought about it. Now that you mention it, though, he sleeps in her room(secretly!). In the girl's dormitories, obviously. Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! 


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne's POV  
  
Rayne woke up late, like she usually does, and stretched her legs and arms. She turned over to give her boyfriend Michael a morning kiss, but found that he was gone. _'Git must've went to breakfast without me.'_ She dragged herself over to the bathroom like she always did, and looked in the mirror to survey the damage of the night before. What she saw made her scream.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!" she yelled, and three girls that she didn't know ran into the bathroom. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny were all standing in the doorway, looking concerned.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Hermione? I've never heard you cuss before!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
_'Hermione? Someone could get beat up with a name like that_.' "What is going on here? Why am I so different? And who the bloody hell are you guys?!"  
  
The three exchanged glances, and finally Lavender spoke. "Hermione, I think you should go back to bed. Maybe some sleep will put you back on track."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.." Rayne said skeptically. "Sorry for the scare.."  
  
The girls all walked away, leaving Rayne alone in the bathroom, still gaping at her reflection. What had happened to her hair? This hair was all bushy and unmanageable. She had no piercings either! _'Dumbledore...yes, Dumbledore'll know what to do...'   
_   
"So let me get this straight, some little girl tried to act smart and drank a potion that she KNEW wasn't made right, and I had to switch bodies with her? How long will I be like this?!" she fumed.  
  
"A day, a month, maybe even over a year. I'm not entirely sure, you'll have to manage until we can either find a remedy, or the potion wears off. Until then, you must live like Hermione Granger did, while she lives like you did," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Fine, whatever. I'm going back to bed." She stormed back to her dormitory and opened up the closet. "Merlin, it's worse than I thought it would be," she said, scanning through the assortment of plain clothes that looked like they were bought from a baby gap. "And why's there so much pink? I hope this doesn't last long," she sighed, and walked to the bathroom to get ready.   
  
After she got out of the shower, she opened up all of the drawers to Hermione's vanity counter, only to find nothing but some ribbon, a comb, and a bottle of lip gloss. "I swear, this girl needs a major makeover." Her eyes widened, and she smirked mischievously. "Maybe I could help with that...," she grinned, and ran over to the next dormitory.   
  
After beating on the door for what seemed like an hour, she decided no one was inside. She tried the doorknob, and found that it was open. "Well, she won't notice if a little makeup is missing," she muttered, grinning again. Rayne grabbed the girl's black eyeliner, deep green eye shadow, and mascara. "This should do until I buy some more at Hogsmeade."  
  
When she got back, she had 'fixed' some of Hermione's clothes, taking a pair of jeans and ripping then in a few places. She put on a white wife beater, then did her makeup next. After she declared herself 'good enough for public', she left to meet with the rest of the students that were going to Hogsmeade. She stood there alone, waiting for McGonagall to lead them away.   
  
Rayne cocked her head as she noticed two boys walking toward her. "Must be her friends," she muttered under her breath. One was an average-looking red-headed boy whose face was completely covered with freckles. The other boy, however, was the one she couldn't take her eyes off of. His hair was adorable, dark black like her old hair, straight, and long enough to fall in front of his round black glasses. His eyes were what got her attention though. They were the brightest color of green she'd ever seen in her life. When he shook the hair out of his eyes, she saw a small odd-shaped scar on his forehead. _'He isn't what I'd call hot, but he definitely gets MY attention!'_ she let her mind wander.  
  
"Hermione! How are you feeling? We were worried about you after drinking that potion..," the red head said.  
  
"I was going to buy you some candy from Honeyduke's, but it looks like you can manage yourself now," the cute one said.   
  
"Oh, well, thanks. I'm just going to do a little shopping today," she said. She also saw them looking at her outfit in surprise.  
  
"Hermione, you- your clothes look better," the red head said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, Ron's right, you look good today. Your hair is straight! That looks great!" Did Rayne actually just blush? _'Who was the last guy that did THIS to me? Not even Michael did this...'  
_  
"Hey Harry, we'd better get a move on if we want to catch up with the rest of the class!" Ron said, signaling that everyone else had gone already.  
  
They all ran to catch up, all the while Rayne thinking about Harry, and how she was going to change this girl's image so bad that no one will recognize her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rayne's POV  
  
The three walked past many colorful stores, each more inviting than the next. They had a lot more stores than Rayne had remembered. All of a sudden, Ron visibly jumped and was flailing his arms wildly.   
  
"HONEYDUKES!" he shouted simply, as if the single word would explain everything. Harry sighed, and started to follow the redhead into the brightly colored candy store.   
  
"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go shopping for a bit," Rayne said, and started to turn around.   
  
"Wait, since when did you go off on your own?" Harry asked, noticing more and more change in Hermione's personality. "And where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go buy some new clothes, if it's any of your business! Now sod off!" she yelled at Harry, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. He just turned around and walked with his giddy friend to Honeydukes.  
  
"Since when was she so---so mean to us?" Harry asked his friend, who was obviously too busy scooping candy into a bag.   
  
"I don't know, mate. Maybe it's her 'time of the month'," he said, gesturing his hands the best he could into quotation marks, some candy in the bag dropping on the floor.   
  
Harry was determined to find out what was wrong. Maybe something happened, and she was afraid to talk to them. He wanted to know. He decided he was going to find her and talk to her...alone.   
  
"Damn it, they never have my size!" Rayne hissed to the skirt she was holding up. As she searched along the racks, she was randomly throwing clothes over her shoulder and continued searching for potential outfits. When she tried on the mass of clothes she had already obtained, every outfit she would come out to examine on the large mirror on the wall outside the dressing room.   
  
First, she came out wearing a denim jean skirt that reached down to her knees, and a pink v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath. "Too preppy, and the skirt is too long," she muttered. Next she came out wearing a denim mini skirt, about an inch above her knees, and a plain black t-shirt. "A few rips, some bleach, this outfit will be perfect. She took out a pocketknife and put a few tears in the shirt to see what it would look like. Rayne saw a girl walk up out of the corner of her eye and grinned.   
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Parvati shrieked, looking at the shirt  
  
"Seeing what it looks like on me," she said innocently, taking out her wand. She waved it in front of her once and the tears completely mended themselves.  
  
"You've changed, Hermione. A lot," Parvati said, walking off.  
  
As she walked out in the same skirt and a new black fishnet shirt, she smirked to her self. She was examining the new shirt she put on, a black fishnet one, and smirked to herself. "How does my butt look?" she asked no one in particular.   
  
"Fine," a male voice said. "But why's the skirt so short?" Harry asked, looking at the skirt she had on.   
  
"It's not," she said. "If anything, it's too long."  
  
"Fine. Why have you been acting so different lately? You blew me off earlier. You've never done that before, not since you half turned yourself into a cat."  
  
"Well, I wanted to change. Is that okay?" He just nodded once. "Can you help me carry these to the counter? I'm buying them all."  
  
"Wow. You really did want to change," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little. After she bought the clothes and put them in the bag, she performed a spell to make it feather light. She and Harry walked along the path together, until they came upon a blonde haired boy that looked somewhat like Lucius-  
  
"Malfoy," Harry breathed. The blonde haired boy turned around immediately and walked toward them.   
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty and his mudblood girlfriend Granger. How many books did you buy---," But that was all he got out before Rayne grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him close to her so that he was only inches from her face.   
  
"Did you just call me a mudblood? Where do you think you're coming from, you little git? I'm not just going to sit here and take this from a boy who has the same haircut as my mother," she hissed.  
  
Malfoy looked terrified. "W-What? Granger?"  
  
"What, didn't expect me to fight back? You'd better get your slimy ass out of here before I actually do something that might get me expelled." She released him and he almost tripped over his own feet trying to get away, looking over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't following him.   
  
"Wow! That was great, Hermione!" Harry said, touching her arm slightly. She looked at him directly in his eyes and grabbed his hand.   
  
"We need to talk," was all she said, dragging him to an ally beside a store. He just stared at her, his green eyes searching her brown ones for something. He definitely saw something. It couldn't be... "Harry, have you ever kissed a girl?"  
  
"Well, sure, yeah, but you don't want to-do you?" he said, and visibly gulped. She leaned her head closer to his and was talking in a low purr.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like, kissing someone you've known for so long? Just to see what kind of kisser they are?" she asked, her face inches from his. He looked down at his feet to avoid her stare. She lifted his chin up to hers and he began to close the distance between their lips.   
  
He had the softest lips she'd ever kissed. He's so gentle, so tentative, she's not even sure their lips are touching at first. She stepped forward, so that they were almost flush against each other. Harry twined his arms around her tiny waist and deepened the kiss between them. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, his tongue pushing into her mouth, exploring her, sending shivers down her spine.   
  
A few moments later she felt her back being pressed against the wall, his hands softening the blow. His hands roam over her body, his lips wandering over her earlobe, her neck, and oh God...that spot...  
  
She began to pull at the waist of his pants and this seemed to bring him back to reality. "Hermione, I-I'm s-so sorry, I---," he stammered, his face flushed from the kiss.   
  
"What, do you not like me?"  
  
"N-no, I--,"  
  
"Do you think I'm ugly?"  
  
"N-no, Hermione---,"  
  
"Well, prove it," she said, his lips crushing against hers once more. They both immediately stopped when they heard someone at the opening of the ally clear their throat loudly, as if trying to get someone's attention. Snape was standing there, casting a dark shadow over the both of them.   
  
A/N: Well, I thought that I'd post a chapter, since I won't be home for a while. I turn 15 years old tomorrow! YAY! Everyone cheer for Rachel. I hope this chapter wasn't too lame; I was kind of in a hurry, 'cause I have to pack! Please R/R, flames welcome, criticism only helps me become a better writer! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, we've got Double Potions and Arithmacy today," Jackie grumbled as they walked along the corridor to class.  
  
"So?" Amy chirped, obviously the blonde of the group.  
  
"With Slytherin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, Lily, can I borrow those shoes tonight? I'm going on a date with the bloke from Ravenclaw after Divination," Amy asked brightly. "They match that red dress I'm borrowing from Jackie."  
  
"That's MY dress that she never gave back. But you can wear them, as long as you don't decide to go for a walk through mud puddles again like last time," she said exasperatedly. Amy blushed and mumbled an apology. Hermione looked down at her own shoes and was wondering if the Potions teacher was anything near as bad as Snape was. Just as she was looking up, she ran right into someone and knocked them both over.  
  
"Sorry, Rayne! I didn't see you there. Just don't punch me this time, ok?"   
  
She looked up and saw that Sirius was looking down at her, holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry about that, Sirius."  
  
"No problem. Wait...why are you being so nice? What did you do? If you even did anything to my homework again..."  
  
"W-what? I didn't do a-anything!" Hermione almost yelled, and blushed a deep shade of red. Sirius looked at her like she was an alien.  
  
"Why are you being so jumpy around me?"  
  
"Why are you playing Ask-20-Questions with me?!" she retorted.  
  
"That's better. You've been acting odd lately. I almost had the impression that you were starting to fancy me..."  
  
"In your dreams, Black!" '_Actually, MY dreams_. _Oh Merlin, did I say that out loud?!'_   
  
"I don't think you meant to say that out loud."  
  
"I-I no, I d-didn't..."  
  
He leaned in to her and put his arm around her shoulders, so that she was inches from his face. As he spoke, she could smell the scent of his cologne and feel his breath on her face. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," he said huskily, winking at her. She felt like she wanted to shrink in his arms so that he couldn't see her turn a deeper shade of red. Just as she thought he was going to kiss her, he laughed and took his arm off her shoulder.  
  
She started to say something, but someone slipped their arms around Sirius's waist and pulled him away from Hermione. When Sirius turned around, she got a good look at the person. It was a blonde girl, dressed in Hufflepuff robes, and wearing a skin-tight tank top and extremely short skirt underneath. She looked at Hermione with disgust, looking her up and down with a 'Stay-away-from-my-man' look in her eyes.   
  
"See you around, Rayne," Sirius said, walking away with the blonde close to his side. _'I should've known, a boy like him probably goes for the blondes,_' She got up quickly and ran to class, barely making it on time. She saw her 3 friends waiting for her by the door.  
  
"Where the hell have YOU been? Snogging Michael again? You've been late for that almost every day this week!" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, right. I saw her talking to Sirius again!" Jackie said, and all three squealed.   
  
"Oh my God, did he say anything about me?!" Amy was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, her blonde locks bouncing with her.   
  
"No, we were just talking about school work," she lied. She hated lying to these guys so much, especially since she was letting her guard down so much for them. They seemed really nice, not like the girls from the future Hogwarts.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Look at that git, probably planning a prank for poor old Severus again," Lily said with fake disgust, glaring at James Potter talking with his friends, leaning over a piece of parchment. She saw James look up at Lily and wink, a smirk on his face. "Oh, the NERVE of that boy!"  
  
Jackie, Amy, and Hermione all looked at each other with the same looks on their faces.   
  
"CLASS, TAKE A SEAT!" a voice bellowed from the front of the classroom, and Hermione saw a short man with short, gray hair and a beard that could almost rival that of Dumbledore's. "Open your books to page eh..." he stammered a bit while thumbing through the pages, "One hundred seventy-three. Today, we're covering the proper way to identify a werewolf...,"  
  
Just as he announced this, Hermione looked over to the younger version of Remus Lupin sitting next to Peter. He immediately paled and looked around at his friends nervously, who were also exchanging nervous looks. Hermione almost felt sorry for the poor guy.  
  
Sirius looked up at Hermione, catching her eye as she watched Lupin. 'What is up with you?' he mouthed, and Hermione just looked down at her book and pretended she was reading. She heard Lily scoff and saw that James was waving to her and smirking suggestively at her.  
  
Hermione laughed, for what seemed like the first time that day. _'Maybe things just might get better..._' AN: Sorry I took so long. And sorry the chapter was short. And sorry it sucked. Ha, I wrote this in about 10 minutes I had after my softball game and before my soccer game. I'll stop whining. Please R/R, it really helps to know that some people like the friggin' story. 


End file.
